dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden World Annex
hiddenwa gen.png hiddenwa outer 3.png Hidden World Annex is an expansion-exclusive location added in February 21st, 2019, as part of the v3.0.0 - Hidden World Update. to unlock it, player have to purchase The Hidden World available for 1,250 . Description The main entrance to the Annex is a cylindrical-esque cavern with a wide opening at the top, and a couple of stalagmites-esque rock formations and a freshwater lake with tides; the top of the cave is filled with steam fog from the multiple waterfalls in the chasm. The player spawns in a large, pillar structure with the World Map landmark and Valka nearby, and following the pathway leads to a larger freshwater and to the outer section of the Annex. In the March 1st, 2019 patch, an adult Stormcutter and a Dramillion can be seen flying around. hiddenwa pathway 2.png hiddenwa pathway 1.png The outer section of the Annex is a wide-open, deep, subterranean cave filled with bioluminescent fungi, algae and crystalline structures, the edges of the opening cave are filled with steam fog that serves as a landmark to guide players to the entrance of the opening cave. By following the pathway from the starting pillar, the player will reach a large, knee deep lake with a double watefall stream by the pathway and another large lake to the right, both lakes include small shores, all with bioluminescent fungi and algae. An adult Shockjaw can be seen flying around in this section. hiddenwa outer 1.png hiddenwa outer 2.png Following the left section, there's a wide cave opening that is blocked by an invisible wall with a swarm of 2D Fireworms based on How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World coming out of it, standing by it will give off a faint yellow glowing effect in some sections, a Windwalker can be seen flying by it. It's here that we get to see the vast amount of rock formations with a variety of bioluminescent fungi and freshwater lakes, they come around in a similar fashion as to a forest, with about 6-10+ stalagmite-esque rock formations filled with blue and pink fungi as well as orange bioluminescent egg-esque things also based on The Hidden World. There's also a small amount of blue and green crystalline formations, some can be used as a landmark to guide players through this wide-open cave, and purple and blue algae can also be seen around the area along with multiple waterfall formations coming from the opening cave. A Titan Sand Wraith can be seen flying by the swarm of Fireworms and the "forest" of fungi-filled rocks, and an Eruptodon can be seen flying by the "forest" of fungi-filled rocks. hiddenwa outer 5.png hiddenwa outer 6.png hiddenwa hole 2.png hiddenwa hole 3.png|The very end of the cave To the right of the pathway, there's a wide, large opening in the cave with a Groncicle flying by, this hole is used in What Is This Place? quest, where the player will find the Light Fury hovering in the hole. The hole is filled with fungi-filled rocky walls and normal walls thought the end of the hole is mined with fungi-filled rocks and algae as well as green crystalline formations. The player can't go any further beyond the crystalline formations as there's an invisible wall blocking the players from going out of bounds with the opening at the very end of the cave. The Hidden World Annex has an interesting addition that no other location has: Dragons get to have their own distinct bioluminescent patterns. The moment the player enters the location, the Dragon will load in with the patterns that differentiate within species and will alter slightly with the Titan Stage. The patterns don't change depending on the color of the Dragon and the lighting of the pattern depends on where the player is located within the cave, in some sections, the walls will give off a yellow lighting, which will merge in a way with the patterns. Some locations do have lighting glitches which will increase the intensity of the patterns lighting to an excessive amount. The dragon doesn't require to be a certain age to have them, meaning that hatchlings will appear with the patterns. In-Game details Ways of access *By entering the chasm in The School World map v3.png Characters present in this location *Valka *Hiccup (Quest Exclusive) *Astrid (Quest Exclusive) Dragons that live on this location *Dramillion *Eruptodon *Groncicle *Light Fury *Sand Wraith *Shockjaw *Stormcutter *Windwalker *Implied all dragon species live here Glitches *The dragons added in March 1st patch won't show the bioluminescent patterns on mobile. Category:Locations Category:Exclusive Locations Category:Missing images Category:Missing information